disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Rush
| Recorded = 2004—2005 | Genre = Teen pop, dance-pop | Length = 46:09 55:53 (Deluxe edition) | Label = Hollywood Records | Producer = Antonina Armato, Andy Dodd, Matthew Gerrard, Leah Haywood, Daniel James, Tim James, Jon Lind (exec.), Adam Watts | Reviews = *''About.com'' link *''Allmusic'' link *''Christianity Today'' link *''Common Sense Media'' link *''Jesus Freak Hideout'' link *''Kidz World'' link | Last album = | This album = Into the Rush (2005) | Next album = Acoustic Hearts of Winter (2006) | Misc = }} Into the Rush is the debut album from teen pop duo Aly & AJ. The original version was released on August 16, 2005. It featured 14 tracks including the singles "Rush", "No One", "On the Ride", "Do You Believe in Magic" and "Walking on Sunshine". A deluxe edition was released on August 8, 2006, featuring three all new songs, two new mixes of previous songs and a bonus music video DVD. The album had sold nearly 80,000 copies by July 8, 2007 and was certified gold on March 20, 2006. Track listing #"Rush" – 3:11 #"No One" – 2:58 #"Collapsed" – 2:53 #"Something More" – 3:36 #"On the Ride" – 3:31 #"Speak for Myself" – 3:10 #"Out of the Blue" – 2:58 #"In a Second" – 3:35 #"I Am One of Them" – 3:25 #"Sticks and Stones" – 3:47 #"Protecting Me" – 2:59 #"Slow Down" – 3:55 #"Do You Believe in Magic" – 2:14 #"Walking on Sunshine" – 3:54 ;Christian Re-release: # "Never Far Behind" – 3:19 (edition bonus track released October 4, 2005) ;Japan Edition: # "Never Far Behind" – 3:19 (bonus tracks edition released February 8, 2006) #"Rush" (live show mix) (bonus tracks edition released February 8, 2006) #"No One" (live show mix) (bonus tracks edition released February 8, 2006) Deluxe Edition *Disc 1 #"Chemicals React" – 2:55 #"Shine" – 3:25 #"Never Far Behind" – 3:19 #"Something More" – 3:36 #"Collapsed" – 2:53 #"Rush" – 3:11 #"No One" – 2:58 #"On the Ride" – 3:31 #"In a Second" – 3:35 #"Speak for Myself" – 3:10 #"Out of the Blue" – 2:58 #"I Am One of Them" – 3:25 #"Sticks and Stones" – 3:47 #"Protecting Me" – 2:59 #"Slow Down" – 3:55 #"Do You Believe in Magic" – 2:14 #"Walking on Sunshine" – 3:54 *Disc 2 - DVD #"Chemicals React" #"Chemicals React" [[Simlish] Version] #"Rush" #"On the Ride" (Target special bonus only) Critical reception The album received mixed reviews from critics. Fran Grauman from about.com gave the album a 4 star rating, praising Aly and AJ's "ton of talent" and "experience." Allmusic gave the album a mixed review, saying it "doesn't venture further than offering a few empowering ballads", to hand them 2.5 stars after. AMG does praise them for having a real singing ability, citing "Aly & AJ can actually sing — their vocals have more way personality than prefab Disney hopefuls like Hayden Panettiere or Caleigh Peters — and the arrangements are slick without resorting to flashily empty pap". The review finishes with "Into the Rush is listenable, likeable, and more about being memorable than being Disney product."Into the Rush > Overview '"AMG''. The album, combined with the sales of the Deluxe Edition, became the 112th best-selling album in the United States in 2006.Top Music Charts - Hot 100 - Billboard 200 - Music Genre Sales Singles Two main singles were released from the album, one from the original edition ("Rush") and one from the Deluxe Edition ("Chemicals React"). Aside from these two, seven other songs were chosen to promote the album throughout the album run, but did not receive nation-wide release. Many of them were Disney releases, some tracks were also released to Christian radio stations and some served as download-only singles: * "Do You Believe in Magic" was the first single, prior to the release of "Rush", their first mainstream single. The song was sent to Radio Disney stations first, and to iTunes soon afterwards to become a digital single. A music video is also present for the song, the girls are shown entering a room and covering the song using their guitars with additional scenes of them playing around. * "No One" also was a Radio Disney single with a music video. The music video features scenes from the Ice Princess movie, along with the girls in a house, looking through the window, going through letters and playing the guitar again. * "Walking on Sunshine", a cover of the Katrina and the Waves' song, was the third and last Disney Radio-only single prior to the release of "Rush". The song also has a music video, shortened to 1:31 though, viewing them arriving at a set and performing the song in front of the shooting crew. Along with those scenes, they're shown singing the song in front of a tropical and sunset background, also being carried away on surfboards. * "Rush" was the first official mainstream-released single from the duo. The song was first released to Disney radios in October 2005, but got real success when it got a full release in February 2006. Therefore, the song has two music videos, one for Disney and one for main television, which was directed by Marc Webb. The song finally reached number fifty-nine (#59) on the Billboard Hot 100. * "Never Far Behind" was their first non-Disney release, but a Christian (Rock) radio release in March 2006. It also was their first single without a music video. The song also appears on the Christian release of the original album, and was later featured on the re-release. The song reached number twenty-eight (#28) on the Billboard Hot Christian Songs. * "On the Ride" was their fourth Disney-only single, released at the same time "Never Far Behind" was also released. It also got digital release. "On the Ride" was released with Cow Belles, a Disney Channel movie in which the girls play the lead role. Its music video has scenes from the movie merged in it. * "Chemicals React" is the second main single, and the first serving and promoting the Deluxe Edition of Into the Rush. Its music video was directed by Chris Applebaum and features Aly & AJ performing the song on a set-up stage. The song became their second Hot 100 entry, reaching the top 50 reaching number fifty (#50). Its moderate success in the U.S. led to an international (European) release, but failed to generate success there. * "Shine" was recorded to be featured on the re-release of the album. It became their second and last Christian release in December 2006, but did not match the success "Never Far Behind" brought on the Christian radios. * A new version of "Something More", which is featured on the Deluxe Edition, was the last song from the album that was released to Radio Disney. It also is their first Disney-released single without a video. Further track information "Rush" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Leah Haywood, Daniel James * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind "No One" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, C. Tornes * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James, Leah Haywood, Jon Lind * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind "Collapsed" * Writer: Aly Michalka * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind "Something More" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, C. Michalka * Guitars: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James, Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind * Note from the Album Booklet: For J.S. - Love AJ "On the Ride" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, C. Michalka, Adam Watts, Andy Dodd * Keyboard: Adam Watts * Electric Guitar: Andy Dodd * Bass: David J. Carpenter * Produced by: Adam Watts and Andy Dodd * Mixed by: Adam Watts * Note from the Album Booklet: Having a great sister makes life even better! "Speak for Myself" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Adam Watts, Andy Dodd * Drums: Adam Watts * Keyboard: Adam Watts and Andy Dodd * Acoustic Guitar: Adam Watts * Electric Guitar: Andy Dodd * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Produced by: Adam Watts, Andy Dodd, Jon Lind * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind * Note from the Album Booklet: Children should be seen and not heard. "Out of the Blue" * Writers: AJ Michalka and C. Michalka * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind "In a Second" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Daniel James, Leah Haywood * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Piano: Aly Michalka * Produced by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind "I Am One of Them" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, C. Michalka * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind * Note from the Album Booklet: Go to www.missingkids.com to learn more about staying safe. "Sticks and Stones" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, C. Michalka, T. James, A. Armato * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Chevy Martinez * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Mixed by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Note from the Album Booklet: A bully tries to tower, but really has no power. "Protecting Me" * Writer: AJ Michalka * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: John Robinson * Produced by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Mixed by: Brian Reeves and Jon Lind * Note from the Album Booklet: To our amazing parents... "Slow Down" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Adam Watts, Andy Dodd * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Mixed by: Antonina Armato and Tim James "Do You Believe in Magic" * Writer: John B. Sebastion * Produced by: Matthew Gerrard * Mixed by: Krish Sharma Remake by The Lovin' Spoonful * Note from the Album Booklet: For Bob Cavallo...the man whose creative past helped frame our future "Walking on Sunshine" * Writer: Kimberly Rew * Produced by: Matthew Gerrard * Mixed by: Krish Sharma Remake by Katrina and the Waves "Chemicals React" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Engineered by: Nigel Lundemo and Ross Hogarth * Mixed by: Tim James and Paul Palmer "Shine" * Writers: Aly Michalka, AJ Michalka, Antonina Armato, Tim James, Nick Scapa * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Keyboards: Jamie Muhoberac * Drum programming: Nigel Lundemo * Strings: Scott Warren * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Engineered by: Nigel Lundemo and Ross Hogarth * Mixed by: Tim James and Paul Palmer "Never Far Behind" * Writers: Jeremy Bose, Paul Robert Evens, Matt Bronleewe * Guitar: Tim Pierce * Bass: Sean Hurley * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Engineered by: Nigel Lundemo * Mixed by: Tim James and Paul Palmer "Something More" (New Version) * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Keyboards: Jamie Muhoberac * Drum programming: Nigel Lundemo * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Engineered by: Nigel Lundemo * Mixed by: Tim James and Paul Palmer "Collapsed" (New Version) * Drums: Dorian Crozier * Keyboards: Jamie Muhoberac * Produced by: Antonina Armato and Tim James * Additional production by: Daniel James and Leah Haywood * Engineered by: Nigel Lundemo and Ross Hogarth * Mixed by: Tim James and Paul Palmer In popular culture Many songs from Into the Rush have been featured on television and in movies. * "Protecting Me" (an alternate version was featured in an episode of Phil of the Future) * "On the Ride" (featured in the Disney Channel Original Movie Cow Belles) * "No One" (featured on the Ice Princess soundtrack) * "Rush" (featured in Disney Girlz Rock, as a Bratz Rock Angelz video game background track, and in the Disney Channel Original Movie Twitches) The cover songs from the album have also made their way into popular media, such as: * "Walking on Sunshine" (''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' soundtrack) * "Do You Believe in Magic" (featured in Now You See It..., and the 2007 movie, The Game Plan) The whole album has been made available for airplay on last.fm.Into the Rush — Aly & AJ. last.fm. * Note: The Japanese version of the album features three bonus tracks: "Never Far Behind", "Rush" (Live Show Mix) and "No One" (Live Show Mix). "Never Far Behind" was also available as a bonus track in Christian stores in the US. * Note: The iTunes special edition features "No One" (Live Show Mix) and "Do You Believe in Magic" (Single Version). The Simlish version of Chemicals React can be downloaded on iTunes. Charts Into the Rush debuted at #36, selling 25,000 copies in its first week. The album spent 40 weeks on the U.S. Billboard 200. The album's last position was 123 before falling off the next week. The album sold nearly 800,000 copies total. The album was selling more than 25,000 copies a week for nearly 30 weeks. Release history References es:Into the Rush it:Into the Rush pl:Into the Rush pt:Into the Rush fi:Into the Rush sv:Into the Rush Category:78violet Category:Albums